devil_dms_dd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Miri La'arnie
Miri Blackfire (née La'arnie) is an ice mage and a hero of the Nine Worlds. She is also the daughter of Artemis Entreri, a deadly assassin; and Ormaline La'arnie, a powerful immortal sorceress, and the triplet sister of Jackolopieous Entreri and Noel La'arnie. Appearance Miri has long, wavy black hair that reaches her waist and icy blue eyes. She usually keeps her hair in a braid, but sometimes she lets it loose. Her complexion is very pale and she has light pink lips. She has long eyelashes and a cat-like face, possessing edgy face lines, narrow and slanted eyes, a sharp nose, and clean cut features. Her style of clothing tends to lean towards the feminine side, mostly dressing in nice blouses or dresses, even while on a quest. She's almost always wearing a hooded black cloak. However, she doesn't usually wear much color besides gray, black, and occasionally blue. Personality At first, Miri is cold and distant, snappy and sarcastic. She was quiet, but when she spoke, she had a sharp tongue. Alot of people deemed her unapproachable and said she had a permanently icy scowl. She is emotionally withdrawn but she comes to care for her learning group, though she didn't properly show it at first. Over the course of the first story, Miri has shown her other emotions, while not necessarily becoming "open," she is less emotionally withdrawn. Miri has a strong sense of right and wrong and has deep loyalty for her causes. She is not blindly loyal, however, and recognizes that even the Camp of Magic has its flaws. She can be distrustful, shown when she was suspicious of Rika when she first defected from the Camp of Witchcraft. Miri is a caring mother and can be warm towards her children, though she can also be sarcastic and tough with them as well. She can be loving towards Acheron, though they still get into arguments at times and Miri even got jealous of Charandy, even if she was a fake. Overall, however, she loves her family and cares very deeply for them. She took her last breath protecting her children and Spencer Gorge from the Ancient Red Dragon. Biography Early Life Miri is the middle child of the triplets born to Artemis Entreri and Ormaline La'arnie. Her older brother, Jackolopieous Entreri, was kept by Artemis, and her younger brother, Noel La'arnie, was sent to live with Ormaline's aunt Theodora, since she didn't sense any magical power from him. Miri herself was raised by Ormaline at the Camp of Magic. When Miri was young, Ormaline took a long job and never returned. Everyone was convinced that something bad had happened to her. Miri began to slightly close herself off to people. She was given the option to go to her mother's family, but she opted to stay at the Camp of Magic and was subsequently raised by Lydia Greyrose until she was old enough for the magic classes. Miri was bunked in a cabin with the Blackfire twins, Acheron and Aroconus, Ea Art, Nexa Surge, and Barry Starsplitter. Gates of Helheim The Camp of Witchcraft Strikes Back In Between Miri married her boyfriend Acheron when they became adults and had three children- Caden, Zoe, and Arya. Arya was unplanned, but Miri loves her just as much as Caden and Zoe. Miri, like Acheron, didn't continue adventuring like most of their friends, and instead worked as an artist. During her kids' childhood, she was close to Caden, and taught him some of her ice magic. She was also nurturing to Zoe. She was the first person Zoe came out to and she accepted her without a second thought. Rise of the Blackfires It is a normal afternoon for Miri's family, her husband Acheron and her three children during high noon. Miri reveals that Acheron melted their stove and had to order pizza. Miri and Acheron have been summoned to Mystra's Temple, but before they can go, a dragon, later revealed to be Red, the Ancient Red Dragon, attacks the Camp of Magic. Acheron, Miri, and Spencer Gorge fight it. However, Miri and Acheron both die fighting it. Miri is chosen by Halla Everdeen, a Valkyrie, to pass on to Valhalla, who later goes and takes Acheron as well. She later wakes up in a bed with Acheron, and the two realize they are dead. Halla enters the room and explains Valhalla to them and takes them down to the dinner feast. Odin, the king of the gods, arrives, and thane Isteval Clegane introduces the new einherjar. Revenge of the Trickster God Wicked Kings Son of Death To Kill a Dragon Abilities *Ice Magic: Miri's choice of magic is ice magic. She is skilled with conjuring ice and frost to fight against her enemies. She is also skilled with metamagic, or molding/changing spells to her advantage. Due to her study of ice magic, she is immune to cold, but weak to heat and fire. *Weaponry: She's skilled in fighting with knives. Einherji Abilities *Einherji Enhanced Abilities: As an einherji, Miri has enhanced strength, speed, and durability. *Einherji Immortality: If she does in Valhalla, she'll just keep getting resurrected. Relationships *Acheron Blackfire: At first she didn't get along with him because of their clashing personalities, but she cares very deeply for him, at first as his friend and then as his girlfriend. More Coming Soon Category:Females Category:Ice Mages Category:Neutral Good Characters Category:Norse Characters Category:Humans Category:Einherjar Category:Ice Queen Characters Category:First Generation Characters Category:Blackfire Family Members Category:Gates of Helheim Characters Category:Rise of the Blackfires Characters Category:Wicked Kings Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:She/Her Category:Demisexual Characters Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Characters on the Asexual Spectrum Category:Pansexual Characters Category:To Kill A Dragon Characters Category:Twins Category:Residents of Valhalla Category:Son of Death Characters Category:Gray Wizards Category:Red Wizards Strike Back Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:A to Z Category:Floor 20 Members